


[ART] Полубог

by LeviADA (Levittra_Hazard)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Full Color, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2019, WTFK 2019, ЗФБ-2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/LeviADA
Relationships: Alexios (Assassin's Creed) & Alkibiades | Alcibiades (c. 450-404 BCE)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Работы FB'17 - WTF'20 Stealth Games





	1. Божественные пропорции

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[ART] Demigod](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531095) by [LeviADA (Levittra_Hazard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/LeviADA). 




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
